The Raging Beast and His Naive Beauty
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: Their fates are always tied together. They just couldn't see the red string connecting them. A collection of oneshot stories of ShizuoxMikado.
1. Not Even Death Can Conquer Love

**Saya**: Welcome to the first collection of ShizuoxMikado oneshots! I came up of with this for two reasons. The first of all, I want to chase off the unnecessary plot bunnies that run wild in my head. Second: Don't we need to see more of this couple? Well, you came to the right place! If I'm up to it, I might accept requests if you want! ^.^ Just send it in your review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_ or its characters. If I did…You guys know what would happen if _I_ did. More ShizuoxMikado time! XD

* * *

**_Not Even Death Can Conquer Love_**

**Summary**: Being a couple for a year now, Mikado catches an incurable disease. He has one more hour before the death arrives. What do the couple do within the time?

The constant beeping of the monitor machine irritated Shizuo to no end. He wanted to unplug it, smash it into little pieces, and throw them out the window. However, it scared him when the beat became slower each day.

Wires and needles poked into the once lively body, injecting with vital fluids to support his nutrition. Pumps went up and down, helping the lungs to flow with oxygen. Half of the bed was up, so Mikado can sit up straight.

The blonde man tried to stop himself from going, but…he wanted to be with Mikado. He never wanted to see his first and only lover go…But he had to be there for him. After all, he promised the boy when they first dated each other.

It was early in the morning, before the sun even rose. Shizuo stayed with his lover all night, thanks to the doctors.

"I'm sorry you had to miss work again," his black-haired lover said apologetically. His weak hand stretched outward to touch Shizuo's face, but it fell to the bed. Soon, a warm hand picked it up and placed it on a warm cheek.

Mikado smiled. "But I'm glad you visited today."

"It's fine." Shizuo ran his other hand through the silky hair, doing his best to put up a smile. Trying to push the sad thoughts away, he said, "Remember our first date?"

The young boy chuckled, saying, "Yes, that was a fun day. You kicked Orihara's ass." It was Shizuo's turn to crack up, and they both laughed. However, it didn't last too long as Mikado started to cough.

Shizuo hated seeing Mikado like this. Suffering and wasting away in this white dump. It wasn't fair. The teen should be able to go and see the world one last time; party with his friends; maybe even see Kasuka's new movie.

But no matter how hard Shizuo tries to convince Mikado, he replies back with "No thanks." or "I don't want to worry the nurses." Soon, the blonde man gave up and visited the nineteen year old every day.

"It's all right. Besides, I'm really happy with you next to me."

"But I want you to enjoy your last moments, not waste them away." His grip grew tighter on Mikado's hand, who winced. The older man realized this and let go immediately, but the other hand refused to.

"I am," he said with a smile. Soon, a tear fell down his face, but the smile remained. "It's because I'm here with Shizuo."

Just before Shizuo spoke, a light burst through the shades and brighten the room.

"Can you…undo the shades?"

"No problem." Walking towards the blinds, he twisted the handle and light poured in. Before he returned to the bedside, the adult pulled up the curtains and the two saw the sun painting the sky and clouds orange and yellow.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Mikado saw his lover bathed in the sunlight. Still wearing a bartender's suit, the smile on his face made the picture better. What really captured his attention was happiness in those brown eyes.

"I'm glad that I met you Shizuo…" Mikado felt woozy before laying against the bed. Instead of slow beats, a flat line and a beat per thousands of a second filled the room.

"Mikado?" Turning around, his fears taken a turn for the worst. A chest barely rising up and down. Eyelids trying to keep themselves open. And a hand reaching out…Towards his direction. Running at Mikado's bedside, Shizuo's grabbed the hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Stay with me!" He cried desperately. "Please! Don't go!"

"Shizuo…"

"Yes?"

A smile appeared on the pale face for the last time. "Thank you…I love you."

Eyelids closed. A flat line filled the room with no beats. The hand almost slipped out of Shizuo's hands.

Almost.

Looking at Mikado's peaceful expression one more time, he lowered his head and pressed the hand against his cheek. His vision blurred as a string of quiet sobs escaped his throat. Rivers of tears streamed down his face. However, instead of a pained expression, a smile appeared.

"Good bye, Ryuugamine Mikado. I'll always love you."

_The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say goodbye.

* * *

_

**Saya**: Oh man…Okay, I seriously hate myself for writing this as the first chapter! I made myself cry! T^T I hate taking Mikado away from Shizuo! I hope this was okay readers! Anyway, I'll be posting some other ones later! Also, you can send requests if you want! See you soon!


	2. Music Soothes The Beast

**Saya**: Sorry about the sad oneshot! I shall shoot myself for such an act! *Shoots herself, then is revived* Okay, this one is a bit cheerful, thanks to the otaku gang. XD Aren't they a joy to have? Now, we have a special guest: Mikado!

**Mikado**: Thanks for inviting me.

**Saya**: No problem. Anyway, what are your thoughts on the last chapter?

**Mikado**: You killed me off!

**Saya**: Sorry! I'll make it up today! Promise!

**Mikado**: Hopefully.

**Saya**: Now, do the disclaimer!

**Mikado**: Saya doesn't own the series _Durarara!_ or its characters. Who knows what would happen if she did. Also, she doesn't own the songs _Caged Bird_ or _Byakuya ~ True Night_ by Miyamoto Shunichi and the piano version of Chikane's Theme from Kannazuki no Miko.

**Both**: Enjoy!

**Summary**: Heiwajima Shizuo is a third-year student at Raira Academy, returning from summer vacation. One day, he hears a piano playing when leaves for home. It becomes a daily habit to stay after school and listen. Then, it disappears. What will the blonde student do? And who exactly played those piano melodies that touched the beast's soul?

* * *

**_Music Soothes the Beast_**

After the last bell rang, Shizuo casually waited for everyone to bolt out of the room. The weekend arrived at last, but it meant nothing to him. Just another few days before going to school again. Once silence filled the room, he stood up and left the room. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked through the hallways.

"Thank Kami I'm going to be out of here this year," he muttered to himself. Heiwajima Shizuo, the third-year, was well-known throughout the school as the "Beast." What this title meant, "Watch out! He might rip you to shreds!"

The only reason he earned his nickname was because of his monster strength, towering height, and infamous rage. What caused him this violent label? The answer: Orihara Izaya.

"Yo! Shizu-chan!"

"That's not my name you damn flea!" The black-haired student always boiled his blood. The scowling and frowning didn't help either, as if he was in a bad mood.

Naturally, everyone avoided him and let him do his own thing. The problem with this is that Shizuo wanted someone. Mostly to talk with him without feeling obliged. The poor man never made friends with his classmates, and the underclassmen were terrified of him. The only friends he made were the students who graduated and moved on. Now, it was only him and Izaya, which pissed him off to no end.

Walking down the stairs, he wondered what he should have for dinner when a soft melody lingered in the air.

_Is that…A piano?_ His ears perked up, and he confirmed it was a piano playing. Looking at his watch, he saw it was already four and wondered if the player couldn't go home. With a shrug, he listened to the music while leaving.

* * *

Every day, the blonde man had a routine for school life for two years. He'd wake up and eat breakfast with his younger brother. Next, he puts on the uniform then brushes his teeth. Since school's five minutes away, he walks to school, only listen to boring lectures. Once in a while, tries to beat the shit out of Izaya. If that didn't happen, he'd eat lunch alone and fall asleep in the afternoon. Soon, he'd go home, do homework, shower, and sleep.

However, something unexpected was added to his list: listening to music. He likes it, but didn't have much interest in the subject. Until a different piano melody echoed through the first-year hallways. One day, it was sad while another day, a positive tune. Because no one stayed after school, he leaned against the wall to hear to one song a day.

It was strange. His body eased itself as the piano played to his ears. Closing his eyes only made the experience more enjoyable. Nothing else did this to him; not even drinking milk can hold a candle to the melody. The strangest thing he found about was that his soul...it felt as if an angel appeared and purified it of its taint.

_Whoever plays the piano, thank you._

When the song was over, Shizuo immediately leave to go home. However, he felt different when he was in his room. For unknown reasons, he appreciated what life had to offer and the beauty of nature.

One day, after listening to the piano's melodies for a month and a half, it disappeared. This alarmed Shizuo, and he opened the door to the music room.

No one. Not a single soul was in the room. This shattered the third-year's heart and soul to pieces. He loved hearing the piano play once a day, and it was gone. His blood boiled as he blindly stormed out of the school building.

The gentle giant disappeared with the same Shizuo from before. Constantly in a bad mood, he returned to beat anyone who pissed him off. Especially Izaya. God, he hated that flea.

But deep down…

His mind needed the soothing to calm his violent temper.

His heart wished the piano player to return from this absence.

His soul longed for his mysterious piano player.

* * *

In early November, the annual Raira Academy held its Cultural Festival and everyone put their hardest effort to pull it off. One student remained bummed during the merry celebration. Yep, Heiwajima Shizuo didn't care about it.

Sitting on the roof, he stared up at the sky then his school's programming guide. It was the color of red, as the list of programs and things were listed in room order. Suddenly, something caught his eyes and breath.

"Gifted piano player and singer, Ryuugamine Mikado. In the auditorium at 1:30 p.m." Glancing at his watch, his heart raced when he sprinted away. It was only five minutes till the performance. Is this the player his heart deeply wished to reappear? If it is, why hasn't he heard the singing part of the player?

Entering the auditorium, the blonde man sat in the middle rows on the far ends. Calming his heart with a deep breath, the light dimmed until darkness occupied his eyes. Suddenly, two spotlight turned on and shined where the red curtains hung and the grand piano.

Shizuo's eyes widened as a young boy, around fifteen years old, in the school's uniform walked towards the piano. He had a skinny figure and black hair, spiking up. What made the third-year student stupefied was his blue eyes. He never saw any other Asian with natural color like that.

Sitting upright, Mikado took a deep breath. Looking at the audience, he smiled and put his hands on the white and black keys. A soft melody played throughout the room until it grew louder with the notes scaling up and down.

(**A/N**: Play _Caged Bird _by Miyamoto Shunichi!)

This is what Heiwajima Shizuo first heard when the piano listening sessions started. This is what he was searching for with his heart. This…This amazing sound that repeatedly soothed his soul and calmed his blood.

"Takaku dono kurai," he sang in a tenor voice, amazing Shizuo that he continued to play, "tonde ittara haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?" (How high would I have to fly to lose sight of you, so far away?)

"Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru no kamo shirenai." (If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.)

"Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai." (But I want to be always be looking at you from somewhere.)

"Wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara." (Because there's no way I could forget you.)

"Nasu sube mo naku, sora wo miageteru dake." (At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky.)

"Maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni." (It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage.)

"Mado wo sagashite atemo naku, samayotte iru." (Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around.) An interlude played as Shizuo felt his heartbeat increase. Something about the boy absolutely made his mind blank. Then, the black-haired boy's voice returned, stunning his audience.

"Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara." (I want to see you right away because I love you.)

"Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo." (Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.)

"Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo..." (If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings...)

"Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito." (Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.)

Ending his song on the last key, Mikado let his hands drop to his side. Suddenly, a loud applause and claps rang in his ears. Some even stood up, and a happy feeling grew inside his body. Meanwhile, a spark of hope rose because the song was dedicated to someone important.

_Maybe they heard it, and understood what I meant._ (**A/N**: Don't worry Mikado! Your message got across! Also, get ready to listen to _Byakuya~True Light_, the acoustic version) Looking down at the piano keys again, he placed his hands on them. Once silence returned to the auditorium, he began his second song with another soft piano melody.

"Kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare." (Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness.)

"Tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta, kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta." (Illuminated by the cold sun, I had some tame freedom.)

"Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru, masuku o hazushihajimeta my soul." (On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror, my soul began to remove its mask.)

"Kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa, zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru." (On the other side of the crumbling wall, despair and hope wear the same face.)

"Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara, tobitateru shuumatsu no puroroogu e..." (If your heart is not satisfied, head towards the ending prologue that flies away...)

"Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?" (In this world where the wind blows like a knife, what is it that I should protect?)

"Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru, tabi hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku." (When I know one pain after another, I draw closer to my true self.)

"Kieyuku fake light." (The fake light that is disappearing.)

"Umareyuku true light." (The true light that is being born.)

"Kono te ni..." (In these hands...)

A strong piano interlude stepped in, and the words made Shizuo's heart race with a new kind of excitement. Then, the third-year realized why he felt content when the music played, despair when it disappeared, and joy when it returned once more. It wasn't the melodies or harmonies, but love. That's why a smile returned to his face features…

He was in love with the singer and piano player. What his soul longed and searched for all these years…This was it.

"Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete!" (Pierce through the white-dyed night!)

"Atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero!" (Go on creating a new era!)

"Tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni, hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe!" (With through the endlessly continuing white night!)

Another round of applause rung in his ears. Mikado smiled brightly, standing up and bowing at waist-level.

"Thank you for attending!" The boy left the stage as the light turned on. Brightening the auditorium, Shizuo realized that it was a full house! Some of the people here were dressed in business suits as well!

"Oh right!" He rushed to the backstage, but saw people, especially students from their school, crowding the entrance. "I'll wait for school to start to talk to him."

* * *

It was the Monday after the Cultural Festival, and it was lunchtime. All the decorations and stands were tore down, and everything returned to normal. Well, expect for one Ryuugamine Mikado, the first-year who singly-handed gathered the biggest audience Raira has ever seen. Many girls and some guys gave him presents, which he all thought was unnecessary but thanked them either way.

"If only people were charged to see you! You'd be in paradise!" His best friend, Kida Masaomi, clasped his hands, doing weird hand signs.

Mikado sighed. It's true; it went better than he originally planned. Girls fawned over his musical genuis, which made his best friend jealous. However, he never believed some people from the music business offered him contracts.

However, the true intention of his plan…It didn't work.

"What's wrong Mikado-kun?"

"It's just…I was hoping the person I liked listened to it too."

"I'm sure the girl heard your playing and singing."

Laying his head down, he hid his red face from his best friend. He had forgotten to tell Kida that he swung the other way. Might as well admit it now than later.

Before anything left his mouth, a classmate called out, "Ryuugamine, someone's here for you."

The blue-eyed Asian looked Kida before standing up. Walking towards the door, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Don't know. But he's pretty tall and has blonde hair."

_No way!_ He popped his head outside and his eyes widened.

"Yo." Heiwajima Shizuo leaned against the wall, hands in pockets and looking cool. This made Mikado drool a little before regaining himself. He stepped out of the classroom and stood in front of the third-year.

"Uh…" Nice choice of words singer.

Shizuo saw the awkwardness hanging around the first-year, so he asked, "You want to move this conversation to a different place?"

Mikado nodded furiously, and followed after the blonde man. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, which made Shizuo's heart beat faster when he saw it. He must it admit that the first-year was cute too.

Their destination was something unexpected. It was the music room where Mikado practiced the piano for the festival. How did the man know about this room?

Unless…was he the one who always stood in front of the door?

_That's not possible!_ His face brightened up more, being the color red now. _But it might be! Then again, there's only one in a million chance it was coincidence!_

"You okay?"

Mikado snapped out of his daze, seeing Shizuo standing near the windows. The sunlight behind him framed his body perfectly, and the young student can't help but nod dumbfounded. He took a seat on the piano bench, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I heard you play during the festival."

Mikado felt a blush creeping up his face, and said, "Oh. How was it?"

"It was…" It was Shizuo's turn to blush a little, and hid this by scowling. "I never heard any guy sing like that." He saw the first-year flushing a bright red color, which screamed, "Cute!" Then, he realized his wording, and fixed it.

"That's not what I meant. I never heard a guy sing so uh..." Trailing off, he let out a big sigh and decided to tell his true feelings. "You sang as if you were an angel."

Mikado looked at Shizuo, who turned his gaze away. A smile appeared on his face, and felt a fluttering feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He could die happy right now, because they were in the same room.

The person whom he dedicated the songs to.

"Thanks Heiwajima-sempai."

That irked the third-year a little bit, so he said, "Call me Shizuo. No honorifics"

"Uh, okay." The singer saw the patience on the third-year's face, and muttered, "Shi-Shizuo." Then, the impossible happened. The frowning third-year he admired from afar, smiled. Not a sly one or a hidden one. The real deal.

"Shizuo, were you the one...who listened to my piano playing during the year?"

"Yeah. I admit, I thought I'd never hear those melodies again."

Mikado smiled. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Go ahead."

(**A/N**: Be prepared to listen to Chikane's Theme on the piano!)

Mikado turned around, facing the piano. Meanwhile, he saw Shizuo taking a seat next to him, close to his body. Taking a deep breath, his fingers relaxed on the keys and moved on their own. The soft song lifted the tense air as a serene one took its place.

Shizuo closed his eyes, imagining himself in a grand ballroom. Wearing a formal suit, he pictured Mikado playing at the piano. His dream self walked up to the piano player, and offered him a hand. The first-year, who wore a tux, took it while piano continued to play by itself. Soon, the two males danced to the rhythm, wearing the happiest smiles anyone has ever seen.

The song was nearly over, but he decided to continue the melody. Slowly, he leaned closer and closed to Mikado's face. Once the song ended, his lips met with Mikado's soft pair and locked with them for a few seconds. When they parted away, Shizuo pulled Mikado into a hug, whispering into his ear, "I love you Ryuugamine Mikado."

With a smile, he hugged him and said, "I love you too Shizuo."

"I want to hear more of your music while we date each other."

"All right." A moment of silence passed before Mikado said, "Thank you for being the first one to hear my music." Ending on a happy note, the two looked at each other and kissed again, as their song of love has begun.

* * *

_Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent._

_Victor Hugo_

* * *

**Saya**: Dude! OMG! I hoped no one minded the songs I picked! But it fit Mikado so much! And his love for Shizuo! Yay! They hooked up! Ain't that great? You know…This should have been my first chapter instead, considering the title. Oh well! The credit of the translations of the two songs goes to Anime Lyrics dot Com! Thanks a bunch!

**Mikado**: I thought I was going to be the timid boy.

**Saya**: You still are. Just when you're not singing or playing your heart and soul out. Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, cookies for everyone! Yay!


	3. Even If Smoking is Bad, It Looks Cool

**Saya**: Aren't you happy you might get into the music business?

**Mikado**: Not really?

**Saya**: Aw! Why not?

**Mikado**: *Blushes* I can't be with Shizuo, and we won't have much time together.

**Saya**: Oh yeah, you two are dating now. Aw! That's so sweet!

**Mikado**: Thanks.

**Saya**: Why don't we bring Shizuo-san out here?

**Shizuo**: Yo. Mikado, you ready for our date?

**Mikado**: Yes, let's go.

**Saya**: While they're on their first date, let's read some ShizuoxMikado fics! If only Erika were here…

**Summary**: Mikado comments on how he loves Shizuo's dyed blonde hair and smoking. (A/N: I strongly disapprove of smoking. It isn't healthy for both your mind and body. However, for the sake of this story, Shizuo shall contradict me.)

* * *

**Even if Smoking is Bad, It Looks Cool**

Mikado stretched his arms as he sat upright in the bed. Looking around, he saw nice furniture and light-colored walls. Then it came to him that he remembered that he was in Shizuo's apartment. It's been a month since he started to date Shizuo. However, they made no one knew of their relationship, especially Orihara Izaya. Though, on weekends, Mikado would sleep at Shizuo's. Why? They wanted to be together when school or work didn't interfere.

Rubbing his head, he wondered where his tall man go. Then, the air of tobacco filled the room and he knew immediately Shizuo was smoking his daily take. Dressed in boxers and a oversized T-shirt, he stood up and walked towards the opened balcony.

Meanwhile, Heiwajima Shizuo took another puff of the cancer stick. Sure, it will decrease his lifespan and it tastes disgusting. However, it relaxed some of his muscles and drifted his mind away from trivial matters in the world. Also, an old crush of his commented how cool he looked when he smokes.

"Morning Shizuo." Turning his head around, a smile appeared on his face.

"You sleep well, Mikado?"

"Yeah, thanks to your arms around me."

Taking a seat next to the blonde man, Mikado was thankful that they were on the thirtieth level and no one can see them since they didn't face any tall buildings. They're lucky enough they avoided Izaya's eyes.

How is this possible? Well, at the ground level of the apartment complex, it had a train operating under it. So, when Mikado gets out of school, he'll take the train outside of town, to fool Izaya that he was gone. What the informant didn't know was that Mikado returned at the dead of the night and crash at Shizuo's place. There are some disadvantages, such as not being able to outside of the apartment building.

It didn't matter, so long he's with Shizuo for the weekend.

"I wish we can go out, maybe even see your brother's new movie."

"We can't do anything about it though. Otherwise, that stupid flea will be out and about." He nearly smashed his cigarette before Mikado changed the subject.

"I always wonder why…"

"Why what?"

Mikado pointed at his hair, saying, "Why do you dye your hair?"

"Huh?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

Mikado blushed lightly, waving his hands in the air. "I mean, not that you look better with it! I'm just wondering."

Taking another puff, he blew it out and said, "I dyed it to warn people that I'm near them. Then Izaya ruined it…"

"Um, uh…Oh! When did you start to smoke?"

This made Shizuo forget about the flea again, as his mind dipped into his memories again. "My dad smoked when Kasuka and I were young. I always asked if I could take one. He told me that I was too young. Then, when he passed away, I decided to smoke in his place. It was right after I graduated."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Shizuo smiled, ruffling Mikado's hair. "It's fine! Don't worry about it Mikado."

Mikado blushed a little, and said, "You're cool to me." Pressing a light kiss on the cheek, Mikado smiled as they talked about other things.

* * *

**Saya**: Sorry it's short, but I posted it! :D I hope you don't mind the OCC-ness! Thanks for reading! Remember, requests and reviews help! See ya!


	4. Precious Things in Life Happen Once

**Saya**: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed these oneshots! And sorry about the grammer errors! I forgot to look over them before publishing them! I checked this one, and it seemed fine. Anyway, it's totally fine to review and point some things I need to work on. Also, yaoi-fun-fan...Your wish has been heard! Here's your requested story! Readers, enjoy!

**Summary**: (This story idea goes to yaoi-fun-fan! Thanks for being the first request!) Mikado unintentionally breaks Shizuo's precious thing, which was given to him by Kasuka. How will our favorite gartender respond? Find out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series _Durarara!_ but it would be a weird miracle if I did.

* * *

**_The Most Precious Things are Things that Happen in a Lifetime_**

Crash!

_Oh no..._ Mikado's face paled as his eyes traveled to the broken object. Picking it up carefully, the horrible feeling kept growing and growing at the pit of his stomach. Once he picked up the pieces, he recognized what he had broken. Everything in his world went black and white, and he mentally screamed in horror.

The object he held in his hands was a mug with a photo of Shizuo, the adult one, milking a cow. With a smile. At the top left corner, it titled, "Shizuo's Fun Day at the Farm." That was the only happy memory the debt collector had in his life. Besides, meeting Mikado and going out with the teen. This mug was given to him by Kasuka, who took a photo of that moment.

"Oh no, no, no," he said, continuously saying the word No. Discarding the evidence away], he took the trash bag out and threw it into the dumpster. For a minute, his heart calmed down and he sighed in total relief, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Yo."

Then his body turned into ice. Turning his head around as if he were a robot, he greeted the man with a bad blonde dye job.

"I didn't expect to see you hear," the tall Heiwajima said, walking up to his small lover. A smile appeared on his face, and he ruffled Mikado's hair. "Were you going to surprise me when I got home?"

The high schooler didn't respond. The whole reason why he was at the apartment complex was to welcome Shizuo home by saying that he's ready to take the relationship to the next level. That and take him to the dairy farm outside the city. However, that plan failed when he knocked over the mug. He decided to postpone it until tomorrow afternoon at best.

Which was Shizuo's birthday.

_My luck is terrible!_

"Well, I need to get going soon. I'll see you tomorrow all right?" Mikado slipped pass him, but a hand clutched his arm tightly. "Um, yes?"

"No kiss?"

"Sorry! I'm not thinking right today!"

Going on his toes, he pressed his lips against Shizuo. Suddenly, the adult snaked his arms around the tiny body and held him against his lean body. Parting away, he buried his head on Mikado's shoulder. Into the ear, he whispered, "I love you so much Mikado. You're so honest–"

_No, I'm not!_

"And straightforward with your feelings."

Deep in his mind, the teen debated whether he should tell the blonde man the truth. Or face a wrath full of anger the next day. It didn't help that it was on his birthday, no doubt. In the end, he made up his decision.

"Shizuo-san," he muttered, putting his hands on the shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"I accidently broke something in your apartment."

Shizuo was confused. Lifting his head up, he looked at Mikado eye-to-eye. Finally, he said, "Are you okay? You did hurt yourself did you?"

The high schooler shook his head, then headed towards the trash bag. Piercing through the plastic, he saw rotting food pieces and smelled horrible stenches. Holding in his breath, his fingers dug through until they found all the broken pieces. Holding them in his hand, he closed his eyes and shot his arms out to the tall man. Without hesitation, he yelled, "I broke your favorite mug when I was here earlier! I didn't mean to!"

Looking down, Shizuo studied the pieces carefully. Then, one of his memories clicked and recalled Kasuka taking him to a farm for last year's birthday. He never felt so happy in his life when he milked a cow. Afterwards, he drank the fresh milk. That was a marvelous day...

Snapping out of his daydream, he saw Mikado bowing at waist-level. Letting out a sigh, he ruffled Mikado's hair and said, "Lift your head up."

Doing so, tears were ready to stream down his face and it made Shizuo flinch. "So, are you mad at me?"

"No! I'm not," he replied. "I"m glad you didn't lie to me about it. But..." Brown eyes stared at the mug in a longing expression. "This was also one of my favorites too."

"Don't worry! Tomorrow, I'm taking you to a dairy farm not too far from the city," Mikado said earnestly. "I'll even...miss school for you."

"Really?" Shizuo never imagined the high schooler to ditch for other things. However, he was proven wrong and felt happy when the teen said otherwise, wanting to spend a whole day with him.

Mikado slowly smiled, and hugged Shizuo. Then, he said, "For your birthday, I wanted to..." A light blush decorated his cheeks, and he quietly said, "Give myself up to you. As an early present."

The taller man stared at him oddly before pinching his arm twice.

"It's not a dream." He looked down at Mikado, and smiled. Without thought, he swept behind the boy and picked him up bridal style. This made the "bride" blush madly, and effortlessly try to make Shizuo put him down.

"Shi-Shizuo-san! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like? I want to have my present now." A smirk appeared on Shizuo's face while Mikado's blush went up to the eleven. "You do owe me for breaking my mug. Time to pay up the due."

"Wait! Shizuo-san!"

Once Shizuo took Mikado's virginity that night, the two never felt so happier now that they're officially lovers. When Shizuo's birthday arrived, not only did the blonde man go milking again, but he spent it with Mikado.

Now he couldn't wait to ask boy to marry on his birthday.

* * *

"If a person gives you his time, he can give you no more precious gift."

Frank Tyger

* * *

**Saya**: I hope this was all right! Sorry it's a little weird and off-beat! However, I think Shizuo would die of bliss if he can milk a cow and drink fresh milk. Anyway, thank you again yaoi-fun-fan! Here's a cookie! Thank you readers for reading! I'll see you later!


	5. Shotarella

**Saya**: Basically, I got inspired by one of the Vocaloid songs, called Cantarella. It's with Miku and Kaito. Then, there's the Shotarella with Kaito and Len. -_-' Is that normal? Well, I thought it suited Shizuo and Mikado. Mostly Mikado because we all know how adorable and innocent the boy is, and how much fun it might be to see Shizuo be manipulative. ;3 Not that much dialogue though. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**_Shotarella_**

Shizuo was sitting in the garden's gazebo. Ruling a country was exhausting for the blonde-haired king. Attending to the citizens' needs and appearing at parties wiped him out. It put so much stress on the man, he'd have sudden temper tantrums. Unlike normal ones, his ended in bloodshed and chaos. When he calmed down, the king will blame himself for causing such a thing. Now, he was alone to his thoughts and his alone. All of sudden, he heard rustling somewhere close. Turning his head around, the first thing his eyes laid on were blue eyes.

The owner of them was a young boy, wearing clothing only nobility can afford. He might have been around the age of five, and his black hair spiked up. What made the king baffled was the dazzling smile he showed the king. No one showed any smile to king since his anger issues were made known throughout the country. Most people will stay out of his way, and those who didn't know about him were lucky enough to live.

"Mikado!" A faraway voice cried out, and the boy ran behind the bush wall. With a shrug, Shizuo returned to thinking. However, his heart was pounding and he felt confused. When he returned to the castle, he explained the situation what he felt towards the boy. However, no one had an answer for him. Not even his trusted advisor Tom.

It wasn't the last time he saw the child.

Some time later, one of the many wealthy nobles approached Shizuo. He begged the young king to take his only son in, for their family was at war at the time. Of course, Shizuo refused to do so. Until the son appeared in the courtroom. He was the same boy he saw from the garden. His heart pounded rapidly when the kid promised not to be a bother and help out. Without hesitation, the king gladly accepted the proposal.

Throughout years, Mikado grew up from a small child to a handsome, capable man. Since living with Shizuo since childhood, he trusted the king with all of his heart. He bought clothes, provided a spectacular home, and wonderful food. All for him. Although, once he was able to take care of himself, he'll find a way to repay the man.

Meanwhile, what Shizuo felt for Mikado never changed when he first saw him. Images of the boy constantly haunted his mind daily. His heart beat faster when he saw the teen interact with people his age. Strangely enough, he didn't find himself attracted to any woman during the years Mikado was with him. Whenever his advisors showed potential suitors, he'd compare them to the boy.

When one of the advisors, Izaya, seduced Mikado before his eyes. Apparently, during his rage, he started to throw heavy objects at the advisor. Soon, he finished him off by throwing him out an open window. The advisor was never seen again, and the guests at the party avoided the king. Only one person remained in contact with the lonely man: Mikado.

Then, the truth dawned on him one day. He was in love with Mikado. So much, he wanted to lock the boy up and be the only person he'd come in contact with. Sure, it was abuse of his power, but darn it, he was a king. And a king always gets what he wants. Only one thought ran in Shizuo's mind.

_Those blue gems shall become mine._

Shizuo wasn't a social person, but with Mikado, he had lots to talk about. When they were alone in the garden, he asked, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

To his luck, Mikado accepted and the wheel of his plan began to spin. First, they'd walk through the garden, and have dinner alone. When the teen wasn't looking, the king shall slip a drug into his drink. Once that was done, he can do anything with the unconscious body. Many wicked thoughts ran through his mind, as he stared at the red vial.

As Mikado tended to the flowers, Shizuo went to the table where their food awaited. Seeing the drinks, he pulled out his vial and poured all of it in Mikado's drink. The boy returned, holding a roses in his hands. With a smile, he gave them to the king.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"But they cannot match the beauty of your heart."

A kind smile appeared on the boy's face, and Shizuo almost decided to withdraw from his plans. Almost.

Setting the flowers on the bench, they sat down and ate their dinner slowly. Shizuo kept sneaking peeks at innocent boy, waiting for time to go faster. Oh, boy he'll savor each second once the boy's out. Best of all, no one, whether servant, noble, or advisor, shall interrupt the valuable time. Once the delicious steak and mashed potatoes were eaten, the two held their wine glasses up in the air.

"To another year."

Tapping the edges of the glass cups, Shizuo watched Mikado drink his wine. The boy's eyelids fluttered before closing completely. The grip on his wine glass slipped and crashed to the ground. The lithe body slumped forward. The blonde king stood up and walked towards his prize. Picking him up effortlessly, he carried him bridal style to the castle. Once inside, his pace quicken as did his heart.

Entering his room, Shizuo slammed the door shut and laid his pure "maiden" on the bed. A peaceful expression appeared on the pale face, and he sat near the helpless body. A hand cupped it gently, gliding down the face to neck. Tugging at the collar, it revealed beautiful, unmarked skin. Ready to be ravage.

_Shizuo!_

An image of the pure boy flashed in his mind. He stopped himself, and wondered where it came from. No matter. It wasn't going to stop the king from getting what he wants. Going down, he–

_But they cannot match the beauty of your heart._ The words echoed in his hollow head. The memory of Mikado handing him flowers replayed over and over. Clutching his head tightly, he wondered why his brain was acting against his body's wishes. Something about the boy…He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then, he saw the boy stir. Blinking several times, the boy slowly sat upright and rubbed his head. Seeing himself in the king's bed, it shocked him. What surprised him even further was that the king was inches away from him.

"My king."

The small cry reached the blonde man's ears, and saw confused brown eyes. Suddenly, the situation hit him when he saw the messy covers and his collar. A smile appeared on his face, and without warning, he spoke something unexpected.

"Come capture me."

Quickly, the king found himself under Mikado, who wore a sly smile. Their eyes connected and a message passed through them. A smirk formed on Shizuo's face. Wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, their lips were barely touching.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Saya: The ending...I'll leave it to your imagination. In the end, Mikado ended up seducing the king. Whoo boy! That was a sexy thought! Anyway, I'll be sure to work on _So Close Yet So Far_. I want to update it really soon. Although, I'm having writer's block. Hope you'll forgive me for not updating! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Scaredy Cat

**Saya**: Sorry everyone. This is going to be really short since I can't think of anything else at the moment. Don't worry! I have all the time now since it's vacation time! :D Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, wait, Shizuo-san."

"What?"

"We can't."

"How come? You scared?"

"No! I just need to prepare myself though."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Okay."

"Then…"

_"Ahhh!"_

"Shizuo-san! It's scary!" That was the day Mikado swore not to watch horror flicks alone. Shizuo thought it was a great idea to watch with the boy whenever possible. Because he enjoyed the way the kid hugged him tightly.


	7. The Proposal

Author: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy your summer vacation and whatnot! I know I am! :D Anyway, here's another shot fic for ya!

* * *

**_The Proposal_**

"Celty."

[Ah, Shizuo.] The Black Rider didn't expect to see the ex-bartender in the shopping district. His money went to apartment rent and food. And it was Mikado's job to shop for food, since he was the cook between the two of them.

Shizuo and Mikado had been dating for several years now. They lived together for a few months, and Mikado was on his way to graduating high school. The blonde was excited to hear the boy saying he'd be working as a web designer. However, the boy will be quite busy since he was working for a major company.

Back to the story…

"I was trying to find something, but–" A vein appeared on the gartender's forehead. He jabbed a thumb behind him. Several people were looking at him. Uncommon to find him in this part of Ikebukuro. His hand ran through his bleached hair. "I can't get the one thing since their stares are annoying me. Dammit."

[What is it that you're looking for?]

Celty watched as her friend's frown turned upside down.

"It's something for Mikado."

* * *

After graduation, Kida and Anri took their friend to the restaurant Russia Sushi. He wanted to spend the rest of his day with Shizuo, but didn't mind the change of plans. The blonde texted him it was fine. There, poppers exploded with streamers in his face.

"Happy birthday Mikado!"

The boy complete forgot about his birthday. Well, graduation did that to him, along with his job interviews. The Otaku Gang, Tom, Celty and Shinra, even Kasuka made it. However, Shizuo was missing. The fact made him sad, but he was sure his boyfriend will come later. In a huge, private room, sushi was eaten and conversations were exchanged.

"Ne, ne, Dotachin!" Erika called.

"Don't call me that."

"It's almost time!"

"'Time' for what?" asked Mikado.

The woman giggled, blush stickers appearing on her face. That was the sign of her yaoi love showing. The boy saw it every time she saw him and Shizuo together. Good thing she switched from Shizaya to ShizuMika. Although, he could live without the doujin she made and sent to Shizuo's apartment.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around, and smiled.

"Shizuo-san, you're here."

"Sorry I'm late," the older man said, sitting next to Mikado. He held up a small box, saying that he was buying a birthday cake. As it was placed in the center, Shinra put eighteen candles on top as Shizuo lit them with his lighter. During the traditional singing of "Happy Birthday," Mikado smiled and blushed when his boyfriend held his hand. The actor filmed the whole event on a small camera, saying the kid deserved his brother's love.

Soon, all the gifts were showered upon him. He was happy with the new cookware from Celty and Shinra. His first crush, now friend, Anri presented him a cookbook. Embarrassed when Kida gave him condoms, prompting Shizuo to almost punch his best friend. Mortified as another doujin from Erika appeared in his hands. This time, it was explicit. The ex-bartender took it away, but muttered that it might be useful. Kasuka promised him the video tape of his birthday and graduation celebration. Tom handed him gift cards from clothing stores. Erika's real gift, along with Kadota, Walker, and Togusa, was a puppy.

"He's…" The boy's smile grew as his pet licked his cheek. The dog looked at Shizuo, and barked happily. The ex-bartender was glad to have two adorable members of his "family." The puppy's name was Dango, since it ate the dango on the table.

And surprise, the Shinjuku informant stopped by.

"Izaya! What the fuck–"

_Bam!_

"Happy birthday Mikado-kun! Bye-bye Shizu-chan!" Soon, the flea disappeared. Tom, Celty, and Mikado calmed the gartender so another chase wouldn't begin. Apparently, Orihara's gift to the boy was a trip to a hot springs. He wasn't sure whether this was a good present or a bad one, judging Shizuo's face.

"Thank you everyone," Mikado said, looking at his friends.

"Hold on Mikado!" Kida winked, saying, "You have one more gift."

"Eh?"

"Mikado." Shizuo put away his sunglasses, and asked his boyfriend to stand up. Both of them stood up, as Dango went to Celty's side. Suppressed giggles escaped from Erika's throat. Mikado's heart accelerated when he saw the man get on one knee. He was sure his face was red from the blood rush. His eyes widened as did his mouth when a small, blue box appeared in Shizuo's hand. Opening it, a silver ring with a small diamond shined.

"Will you marry me?"

On the verge of tears from sheer happiness, the boy nodded and hugged the man tightly. Letting go of his control, Shizuo hugged him as he stood up, lifting the boy from the ground. He loudly declared that he was the happiest man in the world. They both looked at each other, and kissed. Erika squealed, taking her cellphone out and snapping pictures of them. Everyone congratulated and clapped for them.

"This is the best day ever." When Shizuo whispered something into his ear, his face reddened to a new level.

"Wait until our wedding night."

* * *

Author: Hoped that short was good for you guys! I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Anyway, I'll see ya later. Reviews please! Ja!


	8. A Fated Meeting

Author's Note: Family is very important. This is what happens when you mix ShizuoxMikado with Clannad in my mind. Love that series. Also, Akane is in it too! Yay! This will be a part one. Don't know how many are there, but we'll find out in the future. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara! _If I did, I'd probably fill every scene with Shizuo and Mikado in it. Not that it's a bad thing.

* * *

**_A Fated Meeting_**

"Akane-chan…"

"It's okay. Otou-san is working hard for the both of us." The little child smiled. It was a stab to her father's heart.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to play with you on my day-off," said Mikado. Being a single parent in the modern world was neither simple or hard. Ryuugamine Mikado and Akane were one of the many families experiencing this reality for a year. Anri, a loving wife and mother, passed away from a rare disease called Saika. It struck its victims as if it was a blade.

_"Anri-san…"_

_"Please don't be sad, Mikado-san. I love being with you and Akane-chan. Take care of yourselves, and always know I'll be with you in spirit."_

Both father and daughter cried nonstop for days. Akane overcame her sadness, and wanted to be strong for Mikado. He too was over Anri, but the pain lingered in his heart. It wasn't so easy to let go a love that went on for years. He wasn't ready for any woman to take that special place yet.

"Mikado!"

Kida was his and Anri's longtime friend. They worked side-by-side as big-time chefs in a fancy restaurant. The blonde did his best to get his friend together with some girls. It didn't work that well.

"What is it, Masaomi?"

"Do you want to go somewhere man?"

"I can't tonight," said raven-haired man, putting his coat on. While working, he felt it was hotter than usual in the kitchen. He put it as overworking himself. "I need to pick up Akane-chan and sleep. Today is my day-off."

Masaomi sighed, and bid his friend good-night. He resumed the night life, and asked women if their evening was free.

"Ah, Mikado-kun!" A beautiful redhead greeted as she opened the door.

The man smiled, saying, "Good evening, Celty-san."

"Otou-san!" Akane, full of energy, ran down the hall and tackled her father with a hug. He kneeled down, hugging her tightly.

"Wow," a doctor said. He joined them in the entryway. "She's bursting with energy."

"Thanks again, Celty-san, Shinra-san."

Mikado was so grateful to them. The two were the ones who pick up Akane from school. They've known the black-haired chef since he moved to Ikebukuro. He was high schooler back then. They were a second pair of parents to him. They knew the difficulties the Ryuugamine family went through, and supported them.

It was convenient that they lived next to each other. Mostly because Mikado needed to earn more money to support his family of two.

"We'll be heading back," Mikado announced, holding onto Akane's hand.

"Not on my watch!" Shinra went behind his neighbor, pushing him inside. "You two are going to spend the night here! It's daddy-daughter day tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah, but you two have plans of your–"

"You're not going to win this argument," said Celty, getting down to pat Akane's hair. "Is that all right with you, Akane-chan?"

"Yup. Otou-san, can we sleep here? I know you're exhausted, and it's not good to sleep in the clothes from the day before."

"Ah." Mikado's face turned red.

"Mikado-kun!" Shinra frowned at his supposed son, as did his Celtic wife.

_I was caught._

"Come on. Let's change into pajamas."

* * *

Once Shinra and Celty retired for the night, Mikado and Akane laid in a borrowed futon. His daughter cuddled close to her father's body.

"We'll do whatever you want, young lady."

"Okay. Can we go to the park then?"

"Sure." Mikado smiled, running his hand through her hair. "What do you want to do there?"

"I want to collect the acorns."

"Acorns?"

Akane smiled, saying, "So we can have a tree! We can climb it and see the world!"

"What an idea," her dad said. "I look forward to it. Good night Akane." His daughter let out a yawn, and kissed his forehead. They went to sleep, with peaceful dreams on their mind.

* * *

"We're off," announced Mikado. They were stopped by the Kishitani couple. Celty handed him a bento box.

"Enjoy your day," she said.

"We will!" Akane held onto her dad's hand, and the two left the apartment.

Ikebukuro was a dangerous place, with some growing gang activities. Mikado and Kida participated in them. Dollars and Yellow Scarves. They almost became enemies, but they ditched their gangs for better lives.

"Yo, Mikado. Akane-chan."

"Kyohei-san!"

"Dotachin-nii!"

"It's not 'Dotachin,'" the man said. "It's 'Kadota.'"

"Okay."

The two didn't expect to run into the Otaku gang, but were glad to see them.

"If it isn't the Ryuugamine's!" Erika went to the little one, kneeling down and poking at her cheeks.

"Hi Erika-nee!"

"Aw, I feel left out!"

"Sorry, Walker-nii!" As the two otakus played with Akane, Mikado familiarized with Kyohei and Saburo. The three watched Akane play with Erika and Walker, leaning against a tree. Blue eyes wandered up, and saw the leaves moving from the wind.

"We haven't seen each other for a while," said Kadota.

"Yeah." Mikado looked down again, scratching his cheek. His eyes went to Akane's figure, and he smiled. "But the hard work will pay off. Just need to be patient."

"Hopefully."

After a short chat, Mikado and Akane bid farewell to the Otaku gang. He felt his body become hot. Ignoring it, he walked together with his daughter. On the pathway, he watched her dash off and find acorns.

The smile soon melted off his face. His heart was engulfed in loneliness. The warmth from his daughter's hand disappeared, being replaced by the autumn chill. Even if it was cold, he felt his body grow in temperature. His breaths weren't long, but short and rapid. The beating organ increased its acceleration.

_Anri-san…_

A single tear dropped from the corner of his eye. Vision blurred into darkness.

_Please, come back…_

"Otou-san, look what I–" Akane turned around. Her eyes widened. Her father was falling fast. Acorns weren't on her mind anymore. She ran at full speed. Her body wouldn't be able to make it. She screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. "Otou-san!"

In time, an arm caught Mikado. She reached her destination, watching a stranger perform a bridal carry on her father.

"Oi, kid." A gruff voice. The little girl looked up, and locked onto golden-brown eyes. "Where can your father get help?" After seconds passed, Akane regained her voice. She told her where Shinra's place was. She and the stranger were off.


	9. An Unhappy Eskimo

**Saya**: I can't believe I misspelled conditioner. Good thing I have spelling check on this Mac. Unfortunately, not the same as Izaya's. Boo! Enjoy!

* * *

**_An Unhappy Eskimo_**

Izaya was not having a good day.

First, he found out that favorite air conditioner was going out with a beast of all mankind. Why did little Mikado fall in love with a human he didn't love? It could have been that big-breasted girl or even his runaway best friend! Oh, his luck! By far, it sucked!

Doing what he did best, the informant followed the couple on one of their many dates. His eyebrow twitched whenever Shizu-chan touched Mikado affectionately, whether it was holding hands, hugging, or kissing.

_I do not approve at all!_ Izaya thought with a forced smile. He thought he could them pull them apart with one of his tricks.

Izaya saw them as they met up at West Ikebukuro Gate. The duo greeted each other with smiles as they went off to do something. Izaya followed them into a movie theaters. He thought it was Shizu-chan's idea, since going to movies with people in it for a date was rather boring. Plus, it was dark in there.

Next, the couple went to the park to buy some ice cream. Mikado aimed his ice cream towards his mouth, but it hit his cheek. Before the teen reached for a napkin, Shizuo brushed the food stain with his thumb and licked it. Mikado's face became red before laughing it off and finishing his ice cream. The informant snapped his ice cream cone in half.

_Time to intervene!_ Izaya walked towards the couple, knowing he might be attacked by Shizuo. His focus was on Mikado.

"What a good day–"

_Splat!_

Chocolate ice cream met his face. The coldness sent shivers down his spine. The fake blond cooled his anger down and put his arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"Let's go."

"Right," the teen said, feeling better while they left his creepy stalker. He knew that Izaya wasn't going to give up. And he was right. His date with Shizuo was interrupted by the guy for the rest of the day. He wanted to have Dollars help him out, but this was personal.

The ex-bartender had enough. He was going to enjoy his day with Mikado and that was that!

"Mikado-kun!"

_Wham!_

Mikado's eyes widened. His mouth gaped like a fish's as he watched Izaya fly into the air. Shizuo savored the moment. He finally landed a hit on the flea! Yeah, it was a good day. Somewhat.

"Shizuo-san," Mikado called. He smiled, saying, "That was amazing." Shizuo, being a total softie for his boyfriend, let out a big goofy smile and hugged him. He was so happy, the man swept the teen off his feet. He smothered his face into Mikado's chest, enjoying his scent. Mikado let out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around his tall man as they spun around.

The next day, Izaya was at his apartment, treating his eye injury. Shizuo had a quite a punch. Namie passed by him and said this.

"Jealousy reveals its consequences. And you are one of its victims."

* * *

**Saya**: This was for imaginedreams22. I hoped you enjoyed it! I did my best, but it ended up being this short. Sorry about that! I'll work on writing Izaya and his jealously sometime in the future!


	10. A Lovey-Dovey Life!

**Saya**: Just a small snippet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Durarara!

* * *

**_A Lovey-Dovey Life!_**

"Shizuo-san! Are you wake yet?"

The older man grumbled in response. Shizuo remained in their bed, with the curtains closed shut. Mikado smiled as he returned to the kitchen. Cooking was his speciality, and Shizuo always loved it without a doubt. For today's breakfast, it was a savory dish of fried rice. While his ears were drowned in the sounds of frying, he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

"Uwah!" Two arms wrapped around his waist. Mikado was always startled by this, even if it happened every day. He felt Shizuo's nose nuzzle into his neck. His breaths tickled the teen's skin.

"Shizuo-san! I'm still cooking!"

The fake blond hummed, then smiled. "And you smell delicious as ever."

"Sh-Shizuo-san." Mikado blushed, waving his arms. "Are you even awake?"

"I am," the ex-bartender said. "I just want a taste of my lover."

"All right, but set the countertop okay?" Mikado turned his head around and smiled. The fake blond lifted his head up and pecked the teen's lips. He went to the cabinets and grabbed silverware for their breakfast.

"Itadakimasu," they said together. The two chowed down, as Shizuo's face lit up with happiness. Yeah, he'll never get tired of Mikado's cooking. As the teen washed the plates, the gartender went to change clothes and headed for the door. His lover followed him with a bento.

"Do your best at work," said Mikado. Shizuo bent over and kissed the blue-eyed teen's forehead. Taking his lunch, he saluted him and left the apartment.

If anyone was curious, Mikado was studying at Tokyo University. He was that smart it made all of his friends' jaws drop. The teen thought it was fluke, but the acceptance letter was right there in their mailbox. Shizuo felt proud for him.

The teen took the train to get to his university. His classes started at ten thirty, but it was nine. During this time, he explored Akihabara. The place was always new to him. Looking at new computers and reading manga made use of his time.

His classes were interesting, better than ones at high school. His school day was mostly morning classes and lunch, and afterwards, he went to hang out with his friends from Todai. Once the clock hit four, he went home on the train.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Tom, but he waited to answer it. When he was off the train, the text message read:

"Mikado-kun, can you cheer Shizuo up? He had a bad day. Sorry about that."

The blue-eyed teen felt for his lover. Then, an idea went to his head. It made his face–no, his entire body red. But he'd rather have Shizuo happy than upset.

* * *

The bodyguard returned home, letting out sighs of frustration. Stupid punks wouldn't pay the debt on time. His outfit was ruined, by them spitting soda on it. Then, the stupid flea had to show up. Two street signs and one vending machine were destroyed by his monstrous strength. Their cost was under his belt, along with other damaged items in the city. Not to mention his bento was knocked out of his lap. But it was a couple of kids' fault, and he couldn't get mad at them. Still, Mikado's food went to the ants.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Mikado's head popped from the hallway. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. His lover would come up to him with hugs and questions like "How's your day?" and "Did anything good happened?" Why was his face red too?

"I heard from Tom-san that you weren't having a good day."

"Ah, yeah. Well, at least I'm home."

"I-I have a surprise for you," he stuttered and moved into Shizuo's full view. Brown eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. He felt something coming out of his nose and pinched it to keep the blood dripping. Mikado was wearing an apron. Nothing but an apron.

"I-I was thinking you needed some stress-relief. I-is this okay?"

Shizuo ran up to his lover and carried him bridal style to their room.

"You. Me. Bed. Now."

Mikado smiled that the gartender was feeling better.

A typical day in Shizuo and Mikado's life.

* * *

**Saya**: I wanted to write smut, but that would be breaking the story's rating. I'll leave it up to your imagination. That and I've been wanting to write that scene. Mikado wearing nothing but an apron. How sexy is that…*nosebleed* Thank you Sissy for the request! Hope you liked it!


	11. The Clothes Don't Make The Person

**Saya:** All right! I finally got my Shizuo x Mikado mojo back! And yes, I take requests! This chapter is dedicated to Schwarzien.D'Seventh! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

* * *

_**It's Not The Clothes That Make The Person**_

"Shizuo-san! Why are you here!?"

"Uh…" Erika prided the fact her work rendered the ex-bartender speechless. Her work was Mikado trying on different outfits. Right then, Mikado wore a white-buttoned up shirt, black waistcoat with white stitching, white gloves black pants, and black shoes.

Earlier this week, the fujoshi asked Mikado if he could be her model. In addition to being a jewelry maker, she was also a fashion designer. Most of her outfits consisted of cosplay, but she wanted to branch out to other outfits. He wondered why she couldn't ask for Walker's help. Unbeknownst to him, she thought this plan out. It didn't include Walker, even though she'd love to have him with her today. No, she wanted to see this plan come to fruition. She invited Mikado's boyfriend, asking for help with size for a costume. He wanted to know why, but she paid him enough money that he didn't question it.

Here were the three now, inside a fashion studio. Shizuo, unable to speak, opted to sit down on the couch. Mikado, stuttering and blushing, headed towards the dressing area as the fujoshi followed him. In a loud but quiet voice, the teen asked her why the ex-bartender was in the studio.

"Ah, Shizu-Shizu? We need a third-party opinion, right?"

Mikado, blushing, pushed Erika out and decided to continue modeling. The black-haired woman smirked. She returned to Shizuo, whose cheeks were a little red.

"So, do you like that butler outfit?" Despite his sunglasses covering his eyes, she could tell he liked it by the color on his cheeks growing deeper. In her opinion, she thought he'd be very popular in butler cafes as the Moe Butler.

"Mikapuu! What's taking so long!?"

"Karisawa-san, I don't think this is appropriate!"

"Nonsense! Unless you want me to force you into something else!" She sang, and Shizuo felt a chill down his spine. He felt bad for Mikado, but was thankful it wasn't him. A loud groan was made, but the curtains opened. The teen stepped onto the platform. Erika squealed in delight, and Shizuo didn't know how to react.

Instead of being a butler, Mikado was forced to be a maid. Complete with a skirt. His blushing red face really complimented the black and white outfit. Shizuo mentally applauded the fujoshi for a job well done with the lacing. He was grateful for the sunglasses. He kept eyeing Mikado's flawless, cream legs between the short, tight black skirt and the black knee-high stockings.

It didn't stop there. Mikado changed into a nurse's outfit, a Lolita dress, and a goth dress. Thankfully, the outfits didn't get a big reaction for him to have nosebleed. Erika said that the last outfit was the last one.

"I don't want go out."

"Eh? But you look so pretty!"

"No!"

"Come on! Don't you want your boyfriend to see?!"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. After seeing all of those outfits, why was Mikado becoming shy on him now? He heard Erika beg the teen so many times. Finally, the teen cracked and went to the platform. Brown eyes widened at the sight.

Mikado adorned a white dress with gold trimmings. He wore white opera gloves. The front was split in the middle, revealing white shorts and white stockings. A veil covered his blushing face. There was even a flower bouquet!

The teen felt Shizuo's gaze and held the bouquet in front of his face. He didn't see Shizuo stand up from the couch. He didn't see Shizuo walk towards him. He certainly didn't see Shizuo pulling him into a hug. He squeaked and heard the fast beating of his boyfriend's heart.

"Jesus Christ Mikado! Can you get any more cuter!?"

Mikado, blushing, managed to smile and returned the hug. Witnessing this from the dressing room, Erika gave herself a pat on the back.

* * *

**Saya**: You can consider this the wedding night! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See y'all later!


End file.
